


Autumn

by Ascella_Star



Series: Parallel Worlds [6]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, you'll need a box of tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn… The time of the year that makes him think more and more about her. Just watching how some reds are reflected in the tops of the trees or in the lingering light of sunsets by the lake make him think about her pretty smile, or how her hair used to have that exact shade…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Autumn… his favourite season of the year, the time when the bright colours painted during spring and that were accentuated during summer, start to fade, leaving in their wake a shade of copper tones, that signal the imminent rest nature is about to take during winter.

It is the moment in which the landscape changes his greens for reds and oranges, browns and yellows; it is a marvellous thing to watch and that people more often than not didn’t even notice.

Autumn… The time of the year that makes him think more and more about her. Just watching how some reds are reflected in the tops of the trees or in the lingering light of sunsets by the lake make him think about her pretty smile, or how her hair used to have that exact shade…

Autumn… ironically it was during this time when he saw her for the first time…

He could remember it perfectly, just in this exact place, just in this exact date. She was happily walking with an Akita Pup, a dog with a really pretty fur and that was as lively as his owner. The little one could not stop himself from jumping around her and she couldn’t help herself form laughing. Suddenly the little one took off to chase a squirrel, leaving his owner to run after him too.

Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps it wasn’t, but the little dog passed just beside him, barely missing him by inches. His owner wasn’t as fortunate, so she collided with him sending them both to the floor. It was then that he discovered that her eyes were reddish and that they were watching him with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. She immediately stood up and started to apologize profusely… he was still on the floor and watching that bizarre scene he couldn’t help but laugh… something that was not exactly common for him.

The dog, who answered by the name of Hikari, came back after losing sight of his prey, something that Lantis used to his advantage, asking her for ice cream, stating that he would not have NO for an answer if she really wanted him to accept her apology.

A cheap tick, but it worked.

Since then they started to find each other from time to time in the park, in the streets or later ay College, where he discovered that she was a Biology teacher, where he was an engineering teacher himself.

They shared lots of stories over coffee, talking about everything and anything, and soon they exchanged the Teacher’s offices for some cafeterias or restaurants all along the Campus.

It was in the middle of an autumn day when he confessed to her that he was in love. And it was in the middle of a windy road full of brown leaves floating everywhere that they kissed for the very first time.

With that kiss their love story begun; a story that consisted in 3 years of a great relationship and over 50 years of an awesome marriage.

It was a cold wind that took Lantis Back to reality, just in time to watch the thing he came here to: the first November Sunset. A sunset that for some reason he always thought was the prettiest of all, and that now, undoubtedly made him think even more about his beloved.

With calculated movements, he then proceeded to button up his coat, heading now towards home. Inevitably he thought of her again. And by thinking of her, another smile lit up his face again.

For the common observer, Lantis was nothing more than a Gentleman with well-kept white hair with the occasional black one that refused to change like the others; a man that walked happily though life and that probably didn’t have anything to worry about save to know if his grandsons would visit him during the weekend.

A more detailed look would reveal that behind those beautiful indigo eyes was a hidden sadness coupling with great wisdom, wisdom surely acquired during his long life.

Reality was, today more than any other day, the sadness in him was overbearing… today, three years ago, she left his side… and even thought her memory still made him smile, inside him he felt that the pain of her absence was unbearable.

Coming home was as bad. There were days when he could easily picture her sitting in front of the hearth, just like when they were young and full of dreams, and have just moved in together. She was smiling, as pretty as ever and was inviting him to burn some marshmallows with Hikari lying near them… sometimes he could see her sitting on the Sofa, with little Aoi in her hands and little Kenshin asking her to tell him again his favourite Dragon’s story… he could also see her with those beautiful reddish eyes of hers but now with her head covered in white tresses anxiously waiting for him to tell him about their grandsons lasts visit…

He could also remember how, during November’s first night, when they both fell asleep in front of that same hearth, it was the last time they were together. The day after, when Lantis woke up, he spent a great deal of time watching her, memorising the lines of her face, those that over the years still fascinated him, even when new lines started to appear, and that smile that she always had when waking up beside him… but when he tried to make her open those pretty eyes of her, so they could welcome a new day together, he discovered the sad reality… she was gone.

It was true that he still has their son and daughter, their friends and even his brother, but the absence of his partner of life was taxing. Perhaps he could smile from time to time, or even emulate what his beautiful redhead did when she did not want to upset everyone and simply say “I’m fine” … but the truth was that today, three years ago, he really lost the will to keep going.

He decided to go to bed to hopefully dream about her. He knew that sleep would probably evade him, tonight more than ever, but he still tried. Surprisingly he fell asleep within minutes.

 

He woke up several hours later with a start. There was a strange sound coming from downstairs… something like… barking? That confused him a big deal, the only dog that ever lived in this house was Hikari, but he wasn’t among the living for several years now.

He decided to investigate where the barking came from. He felt a gust of wind and his first thought were that some unsuspecting dog found his way inside looking for some warmth… however he did not remember leaving any window open for that to happen. He kept going, but when he tried to turn on the lights, he discovered that there was no energy and the only light he could find was coming from the Hearth.

But… tonight he did not light it up…

He crept closer, trying not to upset whoever had broken into his house. He thought about calling the police, but the phone was in the living room too, so he decided to keep going… and then he saw her.

As small as ever, with a long, red braid, reddish eyes and clad in a beautiful white and gold dress, sitting in the very same sofa where they spent their last minutes together… and beside her a little dog wagging happily his tail.

Hikaru… and Hikari.

He was convinced that he was still dreaming, there was no other possible explanation, because they have been gone from his side for a long time ago… hell they had not looked like that for even longer! Her hair turned from red to white over ten years ago… and Hikari hadn’t waged his tail at him like that for over 30! Yes, he definitely should still be sleeping… and god helps him he didn’t want to wake up.

She finally looked at him, and smiled. **– Lantis, my love… -** her voice was just like he remembered it… with the same warmth, with the same love… he unconsciously approached her, saying her name in a whisper, pulling her, hugging her. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, where she belonged.

She separated herself from him slightly, just so she could see him in the eyes **– it’s time for you to come with me my love, this time we will never be apart again, this I promise you. –** And he believed her.

He took her hand and gave her a smile of his own. He felt Hikari sitting beside him while still wagging his tail.

And he closed his eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> In general I love autumn... it is my favourite season of the year... why this one came up this sad, only god knows (perhaps I’ll write another one this year, hopefully a happier one)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your Reading!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
